


Perfume

by gphantomhive



Series: Una serie de 5 eventos afortunados y 1 desafortunado [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gphantomhive/pseuds/gphantomhive
Summary: Quiero creer que solo somos tu y yo.Que estos pensamientos solo sean paranoia mia.Que no lo amas como me amas a mi.Que esa marca en tu cuello te la hice yo sin darme cuenta.Que esos labios no han besado a otra persona que no fuera yo.





	Perfume

Había sucedido en un día de verano.

El calor era insoportable y la presión se podía sentir en cada una de las aulas a pesar de estar alejadas de la tierra. Ni siquiera los papalotes podían calmar el sudor que se encontraba reposando en su nuca y junto con las puntas de su cabello corto le daba comezón. El artefacto que se suponía debía funcionar para calmar la creciente temperatura solo funcionaba para animarla y arrasar con unos cuarenta y dos grados.

El timbre sonó y agradeció que se acabaran los periodos de clases mas largos e insufribles de su vida escolar y pensó que cambiarse de ropa la ayudaría pero fue todo lo contrario.

El uniforme de voleibol era corto y sin mangas pero no dejaba de estar extremadamente pegado al cuerpo. Ese abominable roce de tela a su piel solo empeoraba la sensación pegajosa que le brindaba el sudor y quiso sumergirse en una bañera llena de hielo en ese instante. 

Sus compañeras de igual manera se mostraban incomodas con el uniforme haciendo que se acomodaran la parte de la entrepierna en donde el roce del short solo molestaba y picaba. Tampoco ayudo el calentamiento en que recorrían diez vueltas al campo de futbol pues en los primeros tres metros parecían haberse dado un chapuzón en la piscina del colegio.

Las horas de clases siempre le habían dado las ganas de querer saltar de la ventana y terminar con ese sufrimiento pero el voleibol jamás la había hecho sentir así. 

Culpó al calor. Todo era culpa del calor y de nadie mas.

-Yui, ¿vas con nosotras al centro comercial?-dijo una de sus compañeras del club quienes habían quedado en comprar unos soportes de rodilla nuevos.

-hoy cumple ocho meses con Sawamura-san—respondió Kotoro quien se encontraba rehaciendo su cola de caballo. Hubo unos ligeros gritos de emoción que la hicieron sonrojarse.

-no vamos a hacer nada del otro mundo—contestó metiendo su uniforme en su bolso.

Las demás solo rieron y continuaron arreglándose. Salió de las duchas luego de despedirse de su equipo y finalmente se sentó en unas bancas que quedaban frente al edificio de las aulas de clase que no estaba muy lejos de los baños.

Intentó no pensar en la humedad sofocante causada por su cabello mojado y el calor que aún se sentía en el ambiente. Agradeció que el uniforme de verano fuera un poco mas refrescante mientras colocaba sus bolsos al lado de ella. Sacó su celular para leer unos mensajes que le había enviado Kotoro sobre la tarea de física y otro de buzzfeed.

Respiró profundo y se sintió nerviosa al recordar que había podido pasar siete meses con Daichi sin embargo los nervios no eran inocentes, ingenuos ni cariñosos como lo fueron cuando se le declaró al muchacho a comienzos de su segundo año.

Habían estado en la misma escuela media y le encantó la idea de haber continuado su amistad en la secundaria pero sabía que lo que sentía por Daichi era mas que amistad y todos los sabían excepto él. 

Por eso cuando le pidió un momento de su tiempo en el almuerzo de aquel día de otoño sus nervios estaban a flor de piel pensando en el posible rechazo de parte de Daichi pero no fue así. A pesar que se notaba sorprendido por la noticia y eso hizo que ella se sintiera triste por la densidad en que vivía él con respecto a sus prospectos amorosos, le alegró el abrazo que le dio y la sonrisa con la que le brindó el sí.

Ahora esos nervios eran distintos. Dolían y mucho.

El sonido de un silbato y los pasos rápidos de la mayoría de los miembros del equipo le avisaron a Yui que la práctica había terminado y pronto tendría a los muchachos bañados y cansados en frente suyo. Negó con su cabeza desapareciendo los pensamientos que la comenzaron a angustiar desde hace meses pero que rondaban en su cabeza desde la mitad de su primer año.

Se arregló la falda aunque no se encontraba desacomodada y su dedo índice comenzó instintivamente a enrollar un mechón cerca de su oreja. Había estado en ese lugar demasiadas veces ya pero de igual manera los nervios siempre estaban.

Siempre la atormentaban.

-Michimiya senpai—la voz de Hinata hizo que detuviera la acción de su dedo y plasmara una sonrisa en su rostro—hizo demasiado calor el día de hoy

-creo que puede notarlo sin que alguien se lo diga—le atacó Tsukishima luego de pasar al lado suyo. Su cabello rubio estaba mojado y no llevaba los pantalones del uniforme sino unos shorts asi como lo hacía Hinata

-no hay ningún problema—intentó calmar al de primer año que se encontraba con un puño y las inmensas ganas de golpear a Tsukishima aunque fallara en el intento—lo bueno es que ya se terminara este día

-para ti no—la molestó Nishinoya con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que mirara al suelo para calmar el sonrojo—y mucho menos para el capitán

-no deberías molestarla mucho, Noya-san—lo regañó Ennoshita con una toalla quitando el sudor de su cara—discúlpalo Michimiya-san

-no hay problema-se rió-es bueno verlos bañaditos

-hubieras olido a Kageyama—gritó emocionada Hinata—eso era perro muerto—sin embargo antes de añadir algo mas Kageyama hizo acto de presencia y lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que Hinata llorara del dolor

-me lo imagino, todas andábamos así-contestó Yui para alivianar el ambiente—espero que estén practicando bien

-tanto que podría vomitar mi estómago antes del campamento—comentó Tuskishima sin ninguna pizca de humor

Se había olvidado del campamento. Espero que no se notara la profunda tristeza que le causaba saber que Daichi estaría durante una semana en la ciudad de Tokyo. No era que quería a su novio solo para ella pero…

La preocupación iba mas allá de estar alejada de su novio.

Iba mas allá de sentirse sola.

Suspiró y escucho un poco la conversación a la que se le habían unido los demás miembros excepto dos.

-Michimiya-san—la voz de Asahi fue fuerte desubicándola por un momento hasta dejarse calmar por el rostro preocupado del as

-¿perdón?

-Daichi se quedó ordenando algunas bolas junto con Suga pero cuando salí del baño ellos estaban entrando así que no te preocupes-una sonrisa de disculpa atravesó el rostro del muchacho y ella solo asintió

-No debería dejar esperando tanto tiempo a Michimiya senpai—dijo enojado Tanaka quien fue acompañado por Nishinoya cruzando los brazos

-hoy cumplen ocho meses-cantó el líbero haciendo muecas de besitos, recibiendo una paliza de Ennoshita

-Nunca pensé que Daichi tuviera novia—dijo Yamaguchi un poco lento recibiendo una mirada rápida de Tsukishima—pero uno siempre se lleva sorpresas

-si—lo siguió emocionado Hinata—pensé que solo vivía para el voleibol como nosotros.

-no todos tiene el cerebro diminuto como para no organizar su tiempo y prioridades—comentó Tsukishima alejándose de Hinata quien estaba listo para montarse en su espalda.

-Michimiya senpai tiene el encanto para bajarle los humos al capitán-dijo Tanaka orgulloso.

-no es para tanto-se sonrojó nuevamente—no creo ser la única así que no me den muchos méritos.

Los demás miembros siguieron halagando sus encantos pero eso no dejó que se distrajera del aire que retuvo los pulmones de Yamaguchi mientras compartía una tensión con Tsukishima sin embargo, decidió hacer la vista gorda. No quería preocuparse en ese instante en que los demás se estaban riendo como locos.

-oh, ya vino al fin—gritó Tanaka mientras saludaba a las personas detrás suyo—pensábamos que habían muerto y nos preguntábamos quién se quedaría con el amor de Michimiya senpai.

Volteó a mirar a los dos miembros que faltaba y el aire se volvió pesado. 

Sus pasos eran lentos y parecían haber escuchado a Tanaka pero lo ignoraron dándole una sonrisa. Mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo las ganas de correr al lado se Daichi y marcar su territorio. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y culpó una vez mas al calor que de repente volvió a invadir su sistema. Intentó hacer una mueca en sus labios que simulara una sonrisa y levantar su mano para saludar a su novio pero falló cuando observó las mejillas teñidas de rojo en ambos personajes. 

Su pulso comenzó a agitarse a medida que se acercaban pero no pensó en otra cosa.

Culpó al calor. Todo era culpa del calor y de nadie mas.

La mirada de Daichi ahora era mas claras y observó sus ojos que estaban calmados y su cabello que estaba recién mojado. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando entrelazó su mirada con la de Yui. Su mirada tentativamente fue a parar a Suga quien era por unos pocos centímetros mas bajo que su novio. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras se reía por algo que había gritado Hinata sobre la promoción de ramen. El lunar que estaba debajo de ojo izquierdo eran motivo de envidia para muchas personas quien lo encontraban sexy y provocativo asi como era el lunar de Shimizu-san. Los pasos jamás de ambos no se volvieron agitados a pesar que se les hacia un poco tarde para su cena y cita.

Los nervios volvieron nuevamente porque aún seguía observando las mejillas rojas de ambos presentes por quien seguía culpando, como si su vida dependiera de ello, al calor.  
Un olor a canela demasiado ligero se introdujo a su nariz cuando Suga se puso al frente de ella antes que Daichi quien se encontraba dando un cuaderno a Ennoshita. Calmó a su pulso pero los nervios seguían en cada célula de su cuerpo cuando observó ese lunar.

-espero que te guste el regalo—sonrió tomando su mano—lo ayudé a escogerlo y creo que hicimos un trabajo perfecto.

-dudo, entonces, odiarlo—sonrió pero los nervios intentaban explotar cada segundo que miraba el rostro de Suga

-feliz aniversario—murmuró Suga para luego darle un abrazo. Cualquier perfume que estuviera usando se volvió penetrante a la hora de cortar la distancia pero no lo suficiente como para molestar su respiración.

-gracias, Suga—contestó respirando una última vez su perfume.

Se despidió del equipo mientras se sentaba en las bancas a esperar que su novio terminara de explicarle a Ennoshita algo sobre el campamento.  
Los nervios se calmaron cuando observó la espalda de Daichi y su gran presencia.

Nada iba a arruinar este día ni los días que seguían. Daichi la quería y con eso le bastaba, no podía dejarse llevar por pensamientos negativos. Era el calor. Ese día hacía mas calor de lo habitual y eso hacía sofocarla un poco.

No podía desconfiar de su novio solo por unas mejillas teñidas. Ellos solo eran amigos que estaban en el mismo equipo de voleibol y compartían la misma aula de clases. Nada mas. Cualquier mirada compartida entre aquellos dos miembros de primer año no significaba nada.

Se rió internamente porque se sintió nuevamente en el segundo semestre de su primer año. Y por eso pensó que todo iba estar bien. Todo iba a salir y terminar bien para ellos. Un tercero no sería el culpable de que su relación terminara. Daichi era fiel, era tierno, era lea y honesto. Si hubiera algo que afectara su relación se lo diría.

-adiós, Michimiya senpai—se despidió Ennoshita.

Pudo ver como inhaló y exhaló a través de su espalda antes que diera la vuelta y se dirigiera donde ella. 

Una sonrisa hizo que todos sus nervios se esfumaran pero solo para que volvieran con mas intensidad.

-Yui—tomó su bolso que encontraba al lado de ella y lo sostuvo con su brazo mientras con el otro sostenía el suyo-lo siento por hacerte esperar mucho tiempo.

El olor a verano había cambiado radicalmente a pesar que Daichi se encontraba a medio metro de ella. Algo así era imposible. Completamente imposible

-tenemos que apurarnos—el abrazo se sintió como las llamas del infierno pero el olor…ese maldito olor—no queremos perder la reservación

Tomó su mano delicadamente como lo había hecho un sin número de veces y la miro como siempre…calmado

-Daichi—lo detuvo ella antes de seguir caminando-¿tienes…tienes algo que decirme?

Aquello sonó mas agudo de lo quiso y parpadeó dos veces rápido para evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. Él le diría. Le diría cualquier cosa que explicara el por qué olía de la manera que hacía, por qué estaba con las mejillas rojas en cuanto salió de los baños con Sugawara. Le explicaría por qué siempre se quedaba con su vicecapitan y no con otro arreglando los balones. Le explicaría por qué lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a un ángel cada vez que su amigo hablaba o respiraba. Le explicaría por qué casi golpea a un estudiante de otro colegio luego que se le hubiera insinuado a Sugawara. Le explicaría que solamente eran amigos.

Le explicaría porque no debía desconfiar de él.

Y por un breve momento pensó que lo haría pero toda esperanza se esfumó en cuanto subió la mirada y la cara de Daichi se vio forzada a seguir sonriendo a pesar que sus parpados se abrieron milímetros mas de lo normal.

-te amo-las palabras sonaron en sus oídos y por un momento quiso llorar porque jamás había escuchado tantas mentiras en dos palabras

-Yo también-Sus manos se entrelazaron pero no se sentía de la misma manera. Ya nada se sentía de la misma manera. 

Los pasos eran lentos y mas pesados de lo normal. Su respiración era lenta, como si en cualquier momento dejaría de hacerlo mientras que, la de Daichi era rápida y ella sabía perfectamente cómo hacer para que se detuviera de la manera mas abrupta posible.

-Canela—dijo Yui cuando salieron del colegio-hueles a canela.

Ya no eran lentos sino que se detuvieron y las manos que apenas estaban entrelazadas se separaron como si estuviera con lepra. La respiración rápida, como había predicho, se detuvo y el aire se volvió tenso pero siempre olía a canela. Los ojos de Daichi se dilataron como nunca antes había visto y sus labios se trazaron en una línea. Espero a que dijera algo, alguna excusa, alguna disculpa, alguna duda pero no escucho nada. Solo observó como su novio desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y un débil pero gran puño se formaba en sus manos para luego llevar esa fuerza a sus dientes que mordían fuerte ese labio inferior que muchas veces amo besar. 

Ni una palabra, ni una lágrima, ni una explicación, disculpa o duda salieron de esos labios. Ni siquiera una mirada de arrepentimiento recibió cuando tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de su novio y jamás se había sentido tan burlada en su vida. 

 

Había sucedido en un día de verano cuando el cuerpo de su novio se encontró impregnado de Sugarawa Koushi.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y si. Daichi le está siendo infiel a Yui con Koushi...  
> ¿o no?  
> Cosas que jamás serán reveladas.  
> Espero les haya gustado y le den kudos y/o comenten.


End file.
